Here Please
by Clearheart
Summary: Kakashi believes in kissing hurts away. KakaSaku. Oneshot.


A/N: Enjoy the story, loves. It pretty much wrote itself!!

Rating: T (for kisses and blatant unmaskings)

* * *

**Here Please**

_A KakaSaku Oneshot_

It was one of those days.

Sakura stretched her arms above her head lazily, opening her mouth in a wide yawn. She felt her eyes water up and enjoyed the stretch of muscles along her arms and back before lowering her arms in satisfaction. She was sitting on top of a boulder, which made for a hard seat but a very warm place to sit. Sakura readjusted her position until she could no longer feel the rough grooves of the rock against her bare legs.

She relaxed with a deep sigh, feeling like a complete sloth as she bathed in the rays of the sun.

"Life must be rough for you." Kakashi said, after hearing her loud yawn.

Kakashi was sitting on the ground just beneath her, using the rock as his back-rest. The tall jounin had one leg stretched out before him and one leg propped up to support his arm while he read. The orange cover was bright in the sunlight, and stuck out among the muted earth-tones and greens that surrounded them. For the most part he had been silent as he read over his favorite passages. It had been months since they both had been able to relax and enjoy the day like this. No missions. No training. Just relax.

Sakura slowly opened her green eyes and peered down at Kakashi. From this angle she could see the lines of text from the book, but it was too far away to make out the words. If she leaned forward she could have read them, but she was feeling too lazy to really care.

"Life is rough," Sakura agreed. "Especially when you're healing from injuries."

Kakashi 'hmmed' in response.

"That's strange," he said. "I don't remember you picking up any life-threatening wounds lately."

"That's just because you're not observant enough. You're a terrible sensei." Sakura replied back smartly.

Kakashi's only response was to turn to the next page. In reality, they both knew that Kakashi was _very _observant. More so than what was necessary for any ninja, in Sakura's opinion. There was no need for him to defend himself. Sakura shifted around again, this time leaning forward a little so she could get a better view of the book.

"Actually," Sakura amended, "They're not life-threatening, but I _do _have some injuries."

"Some scrapes and bruises from sparring?" Kakashi guessed. He shifted the book away from her view.

"Yup." Sakura gave up on reading the text.

"Then why don't you heal them?"

Sakura thought for a moment. It was true, she could easily heal away cuts and bruises with a wave of her hand and a touch of chakra, but…

"I prefer to let some things heal naturally," she said.

A silence fell between them, and Sakura leaned back on her arms, letting the sun's rays soak into her skin. The day was certainly warming up. By the looks of things, it would soon be too hot to sit around outside. She gazed thoughtfully at the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. You don't have any healing techniques, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not to my knowledge."

Sakura peered down at the man below her, this time noticing his silver hair as he leaned back against the rock. Kakashi had set his book aside at some point and now had his eyes closed. It would appear that even Copy Nins were vulnerable to warm lazy days, too. With his head tipped back like that, he almost looked vulnerable – unguarded, but completely at ease. As if he could doze off at any minute. Apathy was replaced with curiosity, and Sakura's green eyes nearly glowed with interest.

"Then how do you handle your injuries?"

With Sakura sitting from above, it was impossible for her to see the slow smile that spread across Kakashi's face.

"Simple. I follow the traditional remedy," he said, grinning.

"Which is…?"

"I just kiss the hurt away."

Sakura scoffed at this statement. As if sensing her dissatisfaction, Kakashi slowly turned to look up at his unhappy student.

"What's wrong? You don't believe me?"

"I just find it hard to believe that you would kiss all your injuries away."

Kakashi let out a low laugh, amused by Sakura's candor.

"It's a very effective method."

"Really." She said, still not impressed.

"Here, I'll prove it to you."

"What—?"

There was rustling as Kakashi stood up. Sakura immediately tensed up as she unexpectedly found herself face-to-face with the jounin. She didn't realize that he had been so close, even if they spent most of the hour together. Really, there was little time to react.

Kakashi tentatively reached out for her hand.

"You bruised yourself here, right?" Kakashi asked, turning her hand over. There was no need for Sakura to answer, as the dark bruise was visible on the back of her hand. It was the same bruise that Sakura acquired just a few days ago while training. Sakura didn't tell him about that. How did he know?

Without further thought, Kakashi pulled his mask down. Leaning over he placed soft, warm kiss to the back of Sakura's hand. The same way a gentleman might kiss a lady's hand.

Sakura's green eyes went wide, and her lips were slightly parted with surprise. She could still feel the warm moisture from his lips on the back of her hand even as he pulled away. Sakura was finding it incredibly hard to think at the moment. Her mouth had gone dry and her heart was beating far too quickly for such a small gesture. Her mind worked in over-time as she processed the events. She let her eyes roam over Kakashi's face. She didn't dare look away, fearing that the wonderful image before her would vanish if she blinked even for a moment. Kakashi didn't seem to mind that she was blatantly staring at him. The only emotion she could discern from him was patience and a cool regard as he waited for her response.

"Ah… I… uh –" she managed to say.

"Effective, right?" Kakashi cut in, letting go of her hand. "I thought you might like it."

He seemed surprisingly nonchalant for after just kissing her hand.

Kakashi's lips were quirked up into an easy smile – a smile that made it even harder for Sakura to think. He was such an attractive man. Why did he even bother to hide his face? It was like a crime to the world. No one should ever hide such beauty! All this time he had been hiding _this _with that mask. Sakura took in his features one by one, first looking at his one dark, expressive eye. One corner of his face was covered by his lowered forehead protector, so Sakura could not see the full effect. Still, from what she could tell, he had a straight nose, and clean-cut jaw-line. Everything was framed with that wonderful silver hair. And, by god, that smile…! Just thinking that those lips touched her skin just moments before sent her mind reeling.

Sakura's next words were surprising, even to herself.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei, I have a scrape on my knee, too."

Kakashi's mouth took on a roguish grin that somehow reminded Sakura of a wolf.

"I'll see what I can do for you," he replied, sounding for all the world confident in his abilities.

Turning his attention downward, Kakashi examined the scrape that covered her knee. He lightly ran his thumb over the marks, and Sakura could almost feel his pity for her hurt. It was the only thing that blemished her otherwise flawless legs. His one dark eye roamed up and down, taking in her toned muscles and smooth skin. Sakura thought it was both unnerving and exhilarating the way Kakashi was examining her so closely. His focus was on her, and her alone. Like the times he used his Sharingan for spars – except so much more. She felt the thrill. Like a shot of adrenaline. She felt invigorated. Alive. And, oh, so breathless…

Taking his time, Kakashi slowly lowered his head and planted warm kiss to her knee. A soft pressure against her skin. He lingered there.

The contact, and his close presence, created a flutter in Sakura's stomach. A jolt shot through her leg, and she was almost certain that her heart stopped for the brief moment that Kakashi's lips touched her skin. Another slow brush of his thumb, and Sakura felt a rush go throughout her entire body. It was unexpected and powerful.

"It should be better now," Kakashi said. He was grinning that smile again. "Is that all?"

Sakura had a hard time finding her words.

"No…." she breathed. "Another spot. Here."

She pointed to her smooth, unmarked neck. His dark eye followed the movement of her finger. They both saw… they both knew…there was no injury there.

Kakashi placed his hands on either side of Sakura this time, and Sakura felt her heart leap up into her throat from the sudden all-encompassing proximity. Suddenly, they were much closer than before. It didn't seem to matter that she was still sitting on a rock, or that he was still standing. He had her captured. Leaning in, he dutifully placed a kiss on the exact spot she pointed out. Soft, warm lips pressed against the sensitive part of her neck. As he bent down, Sakura could feel the soft brush of his silvery hair against her chin, and caught a hint of that scent she always associated with her team leader. Except she never considered it so deep and mesmerizing before. Sakura could feel his hot breathe on her neck, even as he pulled away.

Oh, mercy, that was wonderful. Was she still there, or had she melted away?

Kakashi was watching her again. Examining her face and reading her reactions with his one dark eye. Somehow, his usually intense gaze seemed less unnerving at this moment. Perhaps it was because showing his whole face evened out his features, or perhaps it was just the result of kissing. They were so close together now, Sakura could see the way his chest rose with each breath, and feel his breath against her skin. Her green eyes were attentive as she continued to gaze at his face. He looked so young without his mask. _So handsome!_

"Here," she whispered softly.

This time she pointed to her lips.

Kakashi lowered his head, but he didn't have to move far.

Sakura met his kiss. At this soft brush she felt another jolt go through her body. Like a bolt of electricity. Like a rush of sparks. She was glad that his hands were on either side of her because otherwise she was certain that she would have melted away. She was grounded, but at the same time she was _flying. _Kakashi pressed in closer, as if to taste her more. He was hungry, needy, and Sakura couldn't stop the breathless moan that escaped her throat. This was different from the other kisses before. At that moment she felt Kakashi's mouth moved into a smile.

_Smug bastard._

At least he was damn good kisser.

Kakashi pulled away, looking satisfied. Sakura on the other hand seemed distressed that he would stop. She appeared slightly disoriented.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'll admit, there might be some merit to your claim."

"Is that so?"

Maybe. They were still far too close to each other for Sakura to think straight.

"Do you at least feel better?" Kakashi asked. He was brushing his thumb across her knee again. This time in a very gentle caress. He genuinely wanted to know.

Sakura only smiled in response.

"Definitely."

"_Good_." He said, pleased at her words.

"But you know what, sensei?" Sakura said, slowly bringing up her hands – they were glowing with the green light of chakra. She brushed them over Kakashi's arms. Making her way upward, she gently caressed his smooth face and held her hands there. Kakashi felt the hairs along his arms rise at the contact, and could feel the delicious soothing rush as her hands rested on his skin. Like cool running water against his face, except far more soothing. The green chakra created a rush upon contact. Like soft vibrations, sinking down into his very skin and bones. He sighed under this touch, barely hearing when Sakura said, "I think chakra is just as good for healing."

She pulled her hands away, and Kakashi took the moment to reorient himself.

"Interesting." Was all that he would say. The only thing he _could _say.

"Maybe there's a way to combine these two techniques." Sakura murmured suggestively. Her green eyes held that bright glow.

"Hmmm."

"Want to help me find out?"

"Anytime. Anywhere." He replied.

Sakura laughed at his sudden enthusiasm, rewarding him with a chakra-induced kiss. At this contact they both moaned. Neither of them were prepared for the full impact of the feeling. It was dizzying. Addictive. Then drawing back, they tried the feeling again, and again. They would spend a lot of time in the future trying out this new technique.

It was one of those days.

* * *

A/N: Reviews aren't necessary for this one, but _definitely _appreciated!! I hope you enjoyed. ;)


End file.
